wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Rodzina Połanieckich/I/IX
Po powrocie do Warszawy Połaniecki przede wszystkim udał się do Bigiela, który dokładnie rozpowiedział mu, w jakich warunkach Krzemień został sprzedany. Warunki te były nader dla Maszki korzystne. Zobowiązał się on wypłacić po upływie roku trzydzieści pięć tysięcy rubli, które miały wpłynąć z parcelacji Magierówki, a prócz tego płacić po trzy tysiące rubli rocznie aż do śmierci pana Pławickiego. Połanieckiemu nie wydało się to zrazu układem zbyt dla Pławickich niepomyślnym, lecz Bigiel był innego zdania. — Ja zbyt spiesznie ludzi nie sądzę — mówił — ale ostatecznie Pławicki jest starym egoistą, który dla własnej wygody poświęcił przyszłość dziecka, a prócz tego człowiekiem lekkomyślnym. W tym wypadku renta jest niby oparta na Krzemieniu, ale Krzemień, jako majątek zrujnowany, w który trzeba wkładać, ma wartość fikcyjną. Jeśli Maszko doprowadzi go do porządku, to dobrze, jeśli nie, to w najlepszym razie będzie zalegał z wypłatą, a przez całe lata Pławicki może grosza nie widzieć. Co wtedy zrobi? Odbierze na powrót Krzemień. Ależ Maszko pozaciąga do tego czasu nowe długi, choćby dlatego, żeby spłacić stare, i — w razie jego bankructwa — Bóg wie, ilu wierzycieli wyciągnie po Krzemień ręce. Ostatecznie wszystko polega na uczciwości Maszki, który może być sobie porządnym człowiekiem, ale prowadzi interesa ostro, którego zatem jeden fałszywy krok może zrujnować. Kto wie, czy samo kupno Krzemienia nie jest takim krokiem, bo chcąc uporządkować majątek musi wyciągnąć swój kredyt do ostateczności. Widziałem takich, którym się długo udawało, póki nie rzucili się na kupno wielkich majątków ziemskich. — Pławickim zostanie zawsze gotowizna za Magierówkę — rzekł Połaniecki, jakby chcąc uspokoić własne obawy o ich przyszłość. — Jeśli stary Pławicki jej nie przeje, nie przegra, nie zmarnotrawi. — Ja muszę coś obmyślić. Przyczyniłem się do sprzedaży, więc muszę radzić. — Ty? — spytał ze zdziwieniem, Bigiel. — Myślałem, że wasze stosunki są zerwane. — Spróbuję je zawiązać na nowo. Jutro będę u nich. — Nie wiem, czy cię radzi zobaczą. — I ja nie wiem. — Chcesz, żebym poszedł z tobą? Bo chłodzi o złamanie lodów. Samego mogą cię nie przyjąć... Szkoda, że mojej żony nie ma... Po całych wieczorach przesiaduję teraz sam i grywam na wiolonczeli, ale w dzień mam dużo czasu i mogę iść, gdzie chcesz. Połaniecki jednak odmówił i nazajutrz, przybrawszy się z wielką starannością, poszedł sam. Wiedział, że jest przystojnym człowiekiem, a choć zwykle niewiele o tym myślał, teraz postanowił nie zaniedbać niczego, co by mogło przemówić na jego korzyść. Idąc miał także pełno w głowie pomysłów: co powie, co zrobi w takim a takim razie, i z góry starał się przewidzieć, jak go przyjmą. — Będę jak najprostszym i najotwartszym — mówił sobie. — Ostatecznie, to jest najlepszy sposób. I sam mię wiedział, kiedy znalazł się przed Rzymskim Hotelem. Wówczas serce poczęło mu bić nieco żywiej. "Byłoby nieźle jednak — pomyślał — żebym ich nie zastał. Zostawiłbym, kartę i później zobaczyłbym, czy Pławicki odda mi wizytę." Lecz natychmiast powiedział sobie: "Nie tchórz!" — i wszedł. Dowiedziawszy się od portiera, że pan Pławicki jest w domu, posłał swoją kartę i po chwili poproszono go na górę. Pan Pławicki siedział przy stole i pisał listy, pociągając od czasu do czasu dym z cybucha zakończonego wielkim bursztynem. Na widok Połanieckiego podniósł głowę i spojrzawszy na niego przez złote binokle, rzekł: — Proszę, proszę! — Dowiedziałem się od Bigiela, że państwo jesteście w Warszawie — rzekł Połaniecki — i przychodzę złożyć moje uszanowanie. — Bardzo to pięknie z twojej strony — odrzekł Pławicki — i co prawda, tom się tego nie spodziewał. Rozstaliśmy się w bardzo przykry sposób, i to z twojej winy. Ale ponieważ poczułeś się do obowiązku odwiedzenia mnie, więc ja, jako starszy, otwieram ci znowu ramiona. Jednakże otworzenie ramion ograniczyło się tym razem do wyciągnięcia przez stół ręki, którą Połaniecki uścisnął mówiąc sobie w duchu: — Niech mnie licho porwie, jeśli ja tu do ciebie przyszedłem i jeśli względem ciebie poczuwam się do jakiegokolwiek obowiązku. Po chwili spytał: — Państwo przenosicie się do Warszawy? — Tak jest. Ja, stary wieśniak, przywykły do wstawania ze słońcem i do moich zajęć rolniczych... mnie ciężko będzie w waszej Warszawie. Ale nie godziło mi się więzić dziecka, więc zrobiłem tę jedną więcej ofiarę. Połaniecki, który spędził dwie noce w Krzemieniu, przypomniał sobie, że pan Pławicki wstawał około jedenastej i że właściwie trudnił się interesami Krzemienia, nie jego rolą; pominął to jednak milczeniem, albowiem głowę zajętą miał w tej chwili czym innym. Oto od numeru, który zajmował pan Pławicki, otwarte drzwi prowadziły do innego, w którym musiała mieszkać panna Marynia. Połanieckiemu, który zezował w kierunku tych drzwi od chwili wejścia, przyszło do głowy, że ona może nie chce do niego wyjść, więc spytał: — A panny Marii nie będę miał przyjemności zobaczyć? — Marynia wyszła obejrzeć mieszkanie, które znalazłem dziś rano. Przyjdzie zaraz, bo to o parę kroków. Wyobraź sobie, cacko, nie mieszkanko! Ja będę miał gabinet i sypialnię, Marynia także bardzo ładny pokoik... Jadalny jest wprawdzie trochę ciemny, ale salonik jak bombonierka... Tu pan Pławicki przeszedł do opowiadania o mieszkaniu z obfitością słów dziecka, które coś bawi, lub starego wygodnisia, któremu uśmiecha się zmiana na lepsze. W końcu rzekł: — Ledwom się obejrzał, jużem znalazł. Warszawka to moja stara przyjaciółka i znam ją dobrze. Lecz w tej chwili ktoś wszedł do przyległego pokoju. — To pewno Marynia — rzekł Pławicki. I począł wołać: — Maryniu, czy to ty? — Ja — ozwał się młody głos. — Chodźże tu; mamy gościa. Panna Marynia ukazała się we drzwiach. Na widok Połanieckiego zdziwienie błysnęło na jej twarzy. Połaniecki, wstawszy, skłonił się, a gdy zbliżyła się do stołu, wyciągnął ku niej na powitanie rękę. Ona podała mu swoją zarówno chłodno, jak grzecznie. Po czym zwróciła się do ojca, jak gdyby nikogo więcej nie było w pokoju. — Widziałam mieszkanie — rzekła. — Ładne i wygodne; nie wiem tylko, czy ulica nie zbyt hałaśliwa. — Wszystkie ulice są hałaśliwe — zauważył pan Pławicki. — To nie wieś. — Przepraszam, pójdę zdjąć kapelusz — odrzekła panna Marynia. I wróciwszy do swego pokoju, nie ukazywała się przez czas dość długi. "Nie pokaże się więcej" — pomyślał Połaniecki. Lecz ona widocznie poprawiała tylko włosy przed lustrem po zdjęciu kapelusza, po czym weszła znowu i spytała: — Nie przeszkadzam? — Nie — rzekł Pławicki — nie mamy już ze sobążadnych interesów, z czego, mówiąc nawiasem, rad jestem mocno. Pan Połaniecki przyszedł tylko z grzeczności. Połaniecki poczerwieniał nieco i chcąc zmienić przedmiot rozmowy rzekł: — Wracam z Reichenhallu, przywożę pani ukłony od pani Chwastowskiej i od Litki, i to jest także jeden z powodów, dla których ośmieliłem się przyjść. Na chwilę ów chłodny spokój, który był na twarzy panny Maryni, znikł. — Pisała mi Emilka o ataku sercowym Litki — rzekła. — Jakże ona się teraz ma? — Drugiego nie było. — Spodziewam się też znowu listu, i może już przyszedł, ale go nie odebrałam, ponieważ Emilka prawdopodobnie adresowała do Krzemienia. — To ci go odeślą — rzekł Pławicki. — Dałem polecenie, by wszystko, co przyjdzie, tu odsyłano. — Państwo już nie powrócicie na wieś? — spytał Połaniecki. — Nie, nie powrócimy — odrzekła panna Marynia, której oczy przybrały na powrót wyraz chłodnego spokoju. Nastała chwila milczenia Połaniecki patrzył na młodą dziewczynę i zdawał się walczyć sam ze sobą. Jej twarz ciągnęła go z nie znaną mu dotąd siłą. Czuł coraz wyraźniej, że w takiej właśnie znalazłby największe upodobanie, że taką mógłby pokochać, że to jest jego typ kobiety wybranej — i tym bardziej jej chłód stawał mu się nieznośny. Dałby teraz Bóg wie co, by w tych rysach odnaleźć znów ten wyraz, który widział w Krzemieniu, to zajęcie się jego słowami i zasłuchanie, tę zaciekawioną przezroczystość oczu pełnych uśmiechów; dałby Bóg wie co, żeby to wszystko wróciło, a nie wiedział, jaką drogą iść do tego, powolną czy prędką, więc dlatego się wahał. Wybrał na koniec tę, która była zgodniejsza z jego naturą. — Wiedziałem — rzekł nagle — jak pani kochała Krzemień, i mimo tego, być może, że przyczyniłem, się do jego sprzedaży. Jeśli tak jest, to powiadam pani otwarcie, że tego najmocniej żałuję i nigdy żałować nie przestanę. Na swoją obronę nie mogę nawet powiedzieć, żem to uczynił w uniesieniu i bez namysłu. Owszem, namyślałem się, tylko namysł był zły i bez rozumny. Tym większa moja wina, i tym bardziej proszę panią o przebaczenie. To rzekłszy wstał. Policzki mu zapłonęły, z oczu biła prawda i otwartość, ale słowa jego pozostały bez wrażenia. Połaniecki szedł błędną drogą. Za mało on znał kobiety w ogóle, żeby mógł sobie zdać sprawę, jak dalece sądy ich, zwłaszcza o mężczyznach, bywają zależne od ich uczuć zarówno chwilowych, jak stałych. Wszystko na mocy tych uczuć może być przyjęte za dobrą lub złą monetę; wszystko tłumaczone na złe lub dobre, uznane za słuszne lub za fałszywe; głupota może być poczytaną za rozum, rozum za głupotę, egoizm za poświęcenie, poświęcenie za samolubstwo, grubiaństwo za otwartość, otwartość za brak delikatności. Mężczyzna, który w danej chwili budzi niechęć, nie może mieć dla kobiety słuszności, nie może być szczerym, nie może być sprawiedliwym, nie może być dobrze wychowanym. Owóż panna Marynia, czując do Połanieckiego od chwili przyjazdu Maszki do Krzemienia głęboką urazę i niechęć, wzięła mu teraz wprost za złe jego otwartość. Pierwszą jej myślą było: "Cóż to za człowiek, który uznaje za bezrozumne i złe to, co kilka dni temu zrobił z rozmysłem?..." Następnie Krzemień, jego sprzedaż, przyjazd Maszki i znaczenie tego przyjazdu, które odgadła, to była w niej jakby rana, która jątrzyła się coraz bardziej. I teraz zdawało jej się, że Połaniecki rozkrwawia tę ranę z całą bezwzględnością człowieka o szorstkiej naturze i grubych nerwach. On wstał i z oczyma w jej twarzy, czekał, czy się ku niemu nie wyciągnie przyjazna i przebaczająca ręka, z jasnym poczuciem, że jedno takie wyciągnięcie dłoni może stanowić o jego losie; lecz jej oczy pociemniały na chwilę jakby z bólu i gniewu, twarz zaś stała się jeszcze zimniejszą. — Niech pan się tym nie kłopoce — odrzekła z lodowatą grzecznością. — Papa jest owszem bardzo rad z układu i z całego stosunku z panem Maszką. To rzekłszy wstała także jakby rozumiejąc, że Połaniecki chce się pożegnać. On zatrzymał się jeszcze chwilę, zrażony, zawiedziony, pełen uczucia upokorzenia, jakiego doznaje zawsze człowiek, którego odepchnięto, wreszcie pełen urazy i tłumionego gniewu. — Jeśli tak — odrzekł — to i ja niczego więcej nie pragnąłem. — Ale tak! ale tak! Zrobiłem dobry interes — zakończył pan Pławicki. Połaniecki wyszedł — i schodząc po kilka schodów od razu, z zaciśniętym na głowę kapeluszem, powtarzał sobie w duchu: "Noga moja u was więcej nie postanie." Czuł jednak, że gdy wróci do domu, to go zadławi gniew; ruszył więc przed siebie nie myśląc o tym, dokąd go nogi poniosą. Zdawało mu się w tej chwili, że nie kocha Maryni, że ją nawet nienawidzi, ale jednak myślał o niej i gdyby myślał spokojniej, zdałby sobie sprawę, że samo zobaczenie jej wstrząsnęło nim głęboko. Widział ją oto znowu, patrzył na nią, porównał z rzeczywistością ten jej obraz, który nosił w pamięci — i obraz stawszy się przez to jeszcze wyraźniejszy, bardziej realnie ponętny, tym silniej działał na niego. I mimo gniewu w głębi jego duszy podnosiło głowę ogromne upodobanie i zachwyt. Istniały teraz dla niego jakby dwie Marynie: jedna potulna, przyjazna, zasłuchana i gotowa kochać, Marynia z Krzemienia; druga, ta lodowata panna z Warszawy, która go odtrąciła. Kobieta często zdwaja się tak w sercu męskim, które wówczas najczęściej gotowe jest przebaczyć tej nieprzyjaznej dla tamtej kochanej. Połaniecki nie przypuszczał nawet, żaby Marynia potrafiła być taką, jaką dziś okazała się dla niego; z tego powodu w jego gniewie było jakby pewne zdziwienie. Znając swoją istotnie niezaprzeczoną wartość i będąc dostatecznie zarozumiałym, nosił w sobie przeświadczenie do którego nie chciałby się przyznać sam przed sobą, że dość mu wyciągnąć rękę, by za nią pochwycono. Tymczasem pokazało się inaczej. Ta potulna panna Marynia wystąpiła nagle nie tylko w roli sędziego, który wydaje wyroki i potrafi potępić, ale zarazem i w roli jakby królowej, u której można być w łasce lub niełasce. Połaniecki nie mógł się z tą myślą oswoić i szamotał się z nią, ale taka jest natura ludzka, że gdy poznał, iż dla tej panny nie jest tak pożądanym, jak sądził, że ona nie tylko nie ceni go zbyt wysoko, ale niżej od siebie samej, wbrew niechęci, urazie, gniewowi, cena jej wzrosła w jego oczach. Jego miłość własna została zraniona, a z drugiej strony jego wola, istotnie silna, gotowa była porwać się do walki z trudnościami i podruzgotać je. Wszystkie te myśli krążyły teraz bezładnie w jego głowie, a raczej były to bardziej poczucia niż myśli, poszarpane i same szarpiące. Powtarzał sobie stokroć, że wszystkiego poniecha, że musi i chce poniechać, a jednocześnie był dość słabym i małym, by w tej samej chwili, gdzieś w najtajniejszym kącie duszy, liczyć na przyjazd pani Emilii i na tę pomoc, jaką ów przyjazd mógł mu przynieść. Pogrążony w tej duchowej rozterce, nie opamiętał się aż w połowie Zjazdu. Wówczas zadał sobie pytanie: "Po licha ja szedłem na Pragę?" — i zatrzymał się. Dzień był pogodny i schylał się ku wieczorowi. Wisła płynęła poniżej w blasku, a za nią za bliższymi kępami zieloności widać było rozległy kraj zakryty na widnokręgu mgłą różową i sinawą. Hen, za tymi mgłami, był Krzemień, który Marynia kochała i który straciła. Połaniecki, utopiwszy oczy w mgły, powiedział sobie: "Ciekawym, co by zrobiła, żebym jej go oddał?" Lecz nie umiał sobie tego dokładnie wyobrazić, natomiast wyobraził sobie, że utrata tego kawałka ziemi była dla niej istotnie wielką przykrością — i zrobiło mu się jej żal. W tym żalu poczęła się rozpływać jego uraza i przesłaniać się jakby mgłą. Sumienie jęło mu szeptać, że miał to, na co. zasłużył. Wracając mówił sobie: "Jednakże ja o tym wszystkim ciągle myślę". I rzeczywiście tak było. Nigdy w najważniejszych sprawach pieniężnych nie doznawał ani pół takiego niepokoju, nigdy też nie pogrążał się w nie tak dalece. I znów przyszło mu na myśl to, co mówił Waskowska, że natura jego, jako Połanieckiego, nie zdolna jest włożyć całej duszy w robienie pieniędzy. Nigdy nie doświadczył równie jasnego poczucia, że mogą być sprawy od tego ważniejsze i po prostu bardziej pozytywne. Po raz drugi ogarnęło go pewne zdziwienie. Była już blisko dziewiąta, gdy zaszedł do Bigiela. Bigiel, sam w obszernym, pustym mieszkaniu, siedział we drzwiach otwartych na ogrodową werandę i wygrywał na wiolonczeli tak, że aż wszystko w domu drgało. Ujrzawszy Połanieckiego przerwał jakieś tremolo i spytał: — Byłeś dziś u Pławickich? — Byłem. — Jakże panna? — Jak karafka "frapowanej" wody. Na taki gorący dzień to przyjemność. Zresztą grzeczni ludzie. — Przewidywałem to. — Graj dalej. Bigiel począł grać Träumerei i grając przymykał oczy lub podnosił je na księżyc. W ciszy muzyka zdawała się napełniać słodyczą dom, ogród i samą noc. Gdy skończył, milczał przez chwilę, po czym rzekł: — Wiesz co? Jak pani Emilia wróci, żona moja zaprosi ją do siebie na wieś, a z nią i pannę Pławicką. Może tam te lody między wami stopnieją. — Zagraj jeszcze raz,Traumerei. Dźwięki ozwały się po raz drugi, spokojne i rozmarzone. I Połaniecki był zbyt młodym, by nie miał być również choć trochę marzycielem. Więc wyobraził sobie, że Marynia słucha z mim. razem Träumerei z rękoma w jego rękach, z głową na jego piersiach, kochająca bardzo i nad wszystko w świecie kocham. Rodzina Połanieckich 09